Comme une saison , un renouveau
by Endolorissa
Summary: Un certain loup-garou trouve un jour un journal intime , il ne se doute pas des conséquences. Un one shot qui ne se veut pas extraordinaire mais qui est dédié à une personne qui l'est. Cadeau à mon lapin qui se reconnaîtra. Un romance guimauve qui fait du bien.


_Comme une saison , un renouveau._

Un étudiant sortait en dernier de la salle de classe , il trouva un cahier sous un chaise. Il avait dû tomber. Alors , il le ramassa et retourna dans sa salle commune , il avait fini les cours et avait décidé de lire ce journal pendant sa soirée.

7 septembre 1977 :

Cher journal,

J'ai attendu pas mal de temps avant de décider de te confier mes secrets. Je préfère les savoir cachés en toi plutôt que de les confiés à une personnes incapable de tenir sa langue.

Mon prénom est E. , septième année à Serdaigle. Contrairement à la majorité des filles de l'école , je ne cours pas après cet bande de garçons appelés ''maraudeurs'', même si ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne suis pas au moins attirée par l'un d'entre eux. Je préfère courir après le bonheur qu'après les garçons.

En effet , le bonheur , je ne sais pas si je l'ai vraiment connue avant de rencontrer L. … J'ai quelques souvenirs heureux . Le plus fort est celui de la journée que j'avais passer avec ma mère et mon père pendant un Noël , nous avions profiter de la neige qui tombait à gros flocons ce jour là. Nous étions tellement heureux … C'était avant la mort de ma mère et avant que mon père ne sombre dans l'alcoolisme et ne se noie dans le chagrin. Il n'est pas le meilleur des père mais je l'aime quand même , il est le seul qui me reste. Il me manque beaucoup quand je suis à Poudlard.

À Poudlard , les vrais amis sont rares , c'est pour cela qu'il faut les choisir avec soins.

Je te laisse , je dois rejoindre L. et je vais être en retard. Je te te réécrirais chaque samedi pour te raconter ma semaine.

14 septembre 1977.

Cher journal,

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis à Poudlard , mon père me manque. Je trompe mon ennuie à la bibliothèque où je passe des heures à lire , ou bien je reste avec mon amie L.

Je le croise souvent au détour des couloirs. Mais si , tu sais , cette personne qui , quand tu te trouve dans son champ de vision , ton cœur palpite , tu as des papillons dans le ventre , ton cœur palpite et que tu as l'impression de te faire immoler. Je crois qu'on appelle cela l'amour.

Cette semaine , cette peste de Skeeter nous a pondu , un article sur les derniers potins de Poudlard. Apparemment bon nombre de personne , dont je fais partie , auraient été faire des galipettes dans une ancienne salle de classe. Je te le donne en dix , je te le donne en cent , je te le donne en mille journal , JE SUIS VIERGE ! Cette petite pseudo reporter de mes hippogriffes ne peut-elle donc pas se mêler de ses mandragores plutôt que de s'intéresser à la vie sexuelle des autres ?

Et puis bien sure , comme chaque semaine depuis sa 5eme année Sirius Black à changer de partenaire ( sexuel ? Peut être bien … ). Cette foie-ci , l'élue et une certaine Sarah Wenders , une fille plutôt pas mal mais qui n'a strictement rien dans le crâne. Même un troll avec un petit pois à la place du cerveau serait plus intelligent qu'elle !

Bref , tu sais journal , depuis l'année dernière , je me penche sur le cas Lupin car … Oui , je me suis donner pour but de percer à jour le plus grand nombre des élèves de l'école mais bien sure je garde ses infos secrètes. Donc , Lupin , a un comportement extrêmement étrange , une foie tous les mois , il disparaît pendant un certain temps , puis il réapparait blesser et il passe parfois une semaine à l'infirmerie. Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas mais je suis d'un naturel très curieux et en plus … Non en plus rien. Même si tu es un objet j'hésite encore à tout te confier , c'est idiot. Mais bon , les nouvelles de l'école je peux !

Cette semaine , Serdaigle à disputait un match contre Gryffondor , à la surprise générale , nous avons gagner et Potter était rouge , j'ai cru qu'il allait finir par mordre son balais ! Comme quoi , malgré ce qu'il veut bien avouer , son égo démesuré en a pris un sacré coup.

Et puis après y à Peter Pettigrew , que je surnomme secrètement Bouboule ou le P'tit Gros , il ne m'inspire aucune confiance , m'enfin , chacun choisi ses amis. Chacun sa vie , chacun son chemin et passe le message à ton voisin ! Cette semaine , il c'est pris les pieds dans un des tapis de la salle de divination. J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas rire , j'ai cru que je n'y parviendrai pas mais L. était là et m'a retenu.

Cette semaine il y a aussi eu Rosier , qui a insulter L. de sang-de-bourbe et puis Potter qui arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe pour tenter de sauver sa dulcinée. Je dis bien tenter car ce fut un échec cuisant...

Vendredi , en cours de DCFM , Bouboule à fait un malaise , une seule pensée m'est venue à ce moment : Diantre qu'il est viril !

Bref journal , tu dois te dire que je ne fait que critiquer mais que veux tu ? Promis la prochaine foie je ferais des efforts ! En attendant , direction la bibliothèque.

Le jeune homme en avait assez lu pour ce soir , il referma le journal et décida de trouver qui était cette mystérieuse fille du nom de E.

Elle était un danger pour lui si elle connaissait son secret … Elle avait écrit ce passage au début de l'année et nous étions fin novembre... Il y avait des chances qu'elle est déjà tout découvert. Un voix sortis le Gryffondor de ses pensées.

"-Remus dépêche toi on t'attend , on va manger !

-J'arrive Sirius !"

Remus Lupin posa le journal intime sous son oreiller pour que ses camarades de chambre ne tombent pas dessus. Puis , il descendit dans la grande salle avec ses amis. Tout ce que la mystérieuse E. avait dit sur eux était vrai , cela voulait dire qu'ils la côtoyer souvent ou du moins ils étaient souvent à proximité. Pendant tout le repas il ce repassa dans sa tête les indices qu'elle avait laisser sur son identité. Une Serdaigle de septième année dont le prénom commence par E , il y a Eden Andersen , Emily Brown , Éva Dreep. Trois filles qu'il voyait souvent puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe. C'était décidé , il trouverait qui était E. et il lui lancerait l'Oubliette !

Pendant ce temps à la table des aigles. Une jeune folle ce faisait un sang d'encre pour son journal intime qu'elle avait perdue. Elle y avait noter son quotidien , avait tout avouer , elle avait aussi percer un secret qu'il ne fallait révéler sous aucun prétexte. Elle devait le retrouvait à tout prix et s'assurer que personne ne découvre qu'il lui appartient.

Le lendemain , la jeune fille ce réveilla et ce prépara , on était samedi. Ce soir , elle était sensée écrire dans son journal. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Elle décida de commencer ses recherches dans les couloirs , puis par le parc , les salles de classe abandonnées , la grande salle et enfin la bibliothèque.

Dans la tour Gryffondor , Remus Lupin n'avait pas bien dormi du tout , hanter par la pensée qu'à tout moment , une anonyme révèle à toute l'école son lourd secret. Il se leva et décida de rouvrir le journal intime d'E.

21 septembre 1977.

Cher journal,

Nous ne sommes pas encore en octobre et déjà le froid pointe le bout de son nez. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre , j'aime cette sensation , quand je joue au Quidditch et que le vent fait voler mes cheveux.

Cette semaine j'ai bien avancer dans mes recherches sur Lupin. Justement , cette semaine c'était la pleine lune , Remus n'est pas venu en cours , je m'inquiète pour lui … Mais ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! Quand je suis passer à l'infirmerie pour allais chercher ma potion contre les douleurs pour … Pour une raison qui ne concerne que les filles ! Je l'ai vue , il était en train de dormir , on aurait dit un ange … Euh , oublis ça je m'éloigne du sujet. Son corps , enfin , le haut de son corps était couvert de blessure diverses. Il avait l'air de souffrir énormément... Après m'avoir donner ma potion , l'infirmière me demanda de l'aider à ranger des étagères. Je venais de finir et Lupin était en train de ce réveiller , je remercia Pomfresh et je sortais de l'infirmerie le plus vite possible prétextant un rendez-vous avec un professeur. En chemin , je croisais les maraudeurs il avaient l'air encore plus inutile que d'habitude. Je croisais L. dans les cours et nous prîmes le temps de nous asseoir. On parle souvent de nos petits secrets , de nos problèmes. Ça me fait du bien de parler avec elle , c'est ma meilleure amie.

Bref , cette semaine tous le monde était triste , même le P'tit Gros n'était pas dans son assiette et ce n'est pas peu dire. Mais je te pari mon poid en chocolat que la semaine prochaine on aura droit à une blague qui ne fait rire qu'eux pour fêter le retour de leur cher ''Mumus'' … Ils vont surtout nous empêcher de suivre les cours correctement oui !

Remus arrêta sa lecture ici. Il pensait connaître l'identité de la mystérieuse E. Il ce dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour l'attendre car il savait que chaque samedi elle y venait des foies avec Lily , des foies sans. L. pour Lily , la meilleure amie de Lily se nomme Eden. Eden est la seule des trois suspectes qui joue au Quidditch et la seule qui aide de temps en temps à l'infirmerie. Eden … C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il suspectait , qui aurait pu ? Elle qui a l'air si inoffensive et si angélique. Une fille de taille moyenne , peut-être un peu petite , de longs cheveux auburn joliment bouclés et des yeux verts à tomber par terre. Par rapport à Remus et sa grande taille , Eden ressemblait à une petit fille. Elle lui arrivait un peu en dessous des épaules.

En pensant à elle de cette façon , Remus senti son cœur se serrer un peu.

Il arriva à la bibliothèque , c'est la qu'il la vit. Assise à une table , le regard triste et perdu dans le vide. Il s'assit près d'elle , se qui la sortie de ses pensées. Elle le regarda intensément et vis son journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son cœur rata un battement.

"- Tu l'as lu ? Demanda-elle honteuse.

- Pas entièrement … Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que … j'ai découvert ton secret , j'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre trouve mon journal. Et aussi par ce que … Non , oublis , garde le. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Mais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton secret , il est bien garder. Le coupa-elle.

- Attend Eden ! Tenta-il."

Mais c'était trop tard , elle était déjà partie. Remus aurait aimer la rattrapé et lui dire plein de choses mais il ne le fit pas. Il rouvrit le journal et sauta les pages jusqu'à la semaine avant la perte du précieux cahier.

20 novembre 1977

Cher journal,

Je m'étonne toujours du secret de Remus, j'admire son courage , ça doit être dure de cacher sa nature au quotidien. Je ne sais pas si à sa place j'y arriverai. Je n'avais pas remarquer , jusqu'à la dernière pleine lune , quand je l'ai vu s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite , que même la nuit il était beau à en damner un saint et que ses yeux brillent. Je ne m'était jamais avouer à quel point je l'aime et que je suis si folle de lui , jusqu'à ce soir. Mais j'ai décidé de ne jamais lui avouer mes sentiment , ni de lui dire que je connais son secret. La vie nous réserve bien des choses, je me souviens que pendant ma première année je le trouvais tout aussi crétin que les trois autres. Le temps est passé et il est devenue une sorte d'obsession que je refusais de prendre en compte dans ma vie. Le secret de mon amour inavouable et ma jalousie envers les autres filles. Le péché qui ronge chaque partie de mon corps lentement quand je meurt de tristesse car il ne me voit pas. Mais de toute façon , il n'y aucun avenir pour les sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui … Il doit surement avoir une autre fille en vue ! Il est souvent rêveur en cours et ne fait plus attention … de toute façon cela ne me regarde pas , on est pas en couple.

La seule chose intéressante à noter cette semaine c'est que Bouboule à glisser dans l'escalier qui mène au cachots , c'est là que j'ai réaliser à quel point je ne pouvait pas le blairer , le P'tit Gros.

Bref , j'ai aussi remarquer que Dumbledore me regardait bizarrement... Peut-être qu'il a découvert que je sais pour Remus et qu'il veut me parler de ça ? Ou peut-être qu'il a décidé de me réduir au silence ? Professeur Flitwick pitié ! Empêchez le de me tuer !

Hier L. m'a annoncer quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrible ! Quelque chose d'inhumain ! Quelque chose de diabolique ! Elle sort avec POTTER ! VADE RETRO SATANAS ! En faite , je dis surtout ça car je suis un peu ( énormément ) jalouse. Si seulement Remus m'aimait aussi …

Le jeune Loup-garou arrêta sa lecture. Il ce demander bien comment une jeune fille à l'air su fragile pouvait bien penser autant de chose à la foie. Il pensa alors que chaque personne pouvait cacher des choses sous sa carapace. Lui , par exemple. Un assez bon élève , un peu turbulent , tout à fait normal en apparence ( si on faisait abstraction de ces cernes et quelques cicatrices ). Un adolescent comme un autre... Mais Remus n'était pas un garçon comme les autres et ça , il se le rappelait sans arrêt. Il était un monstre. Oui , il était monstrueux mais au delà de ça elle l'aimait. Il était tombé de haut en l'apprenant , Il s'attendait plus à de la haine et du dégoût.

De son côté , comment allait-il lui dire ? Lui dire que quand il rêvait c'était à elle qu'il pensait et que depuis le début ses yeux l'avaient envoutés. Lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait qu'elle et pas une autre , lui dire qu'il était prit d'un nœud dans la gorge quand elle passait près de lui et que la jalousie le rongeait quand un autre que lui s'approchait d'elle ?

Les trois autres maraudeurs entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et remarquèrent Remus.

"-Lunard , qu'est ce que tu fais encore le nez fourrez dans les bouquins ? Demanda Sirius.

Remus tenta de cacher le journal intime mais Sirius fut plus rapide.

- Sirius rends le moi ! Tempêta Remus.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça , c'est ton journal intime ou quoi ?

- Non, mais ça te regardes pas !"

Sirius ouvrit le journal.

13 novembre 1977

Cher journal,

Je ne sais pas dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourret mais je peux te dire que je me noie dedans. Je me doute bien que tu ne comprends pas... J'ai découvert le secret de Remus Lupin. C'est un loup-garou.

Sirius referma aussitôt le journal et afficha une mine horrifié.

"-Tu sais qui as écrit ça ? Demanda-il au bord de l'hystérie.

- Oui, répondit Remus calmement.

- Et tu vas bien faire quelque chose !

- Non ! J'ai confiance en elle...

- Alors c'est une fille ! Je vois , je vois … Répondit Sirius.

- Tu ne vois rien du tout ! Rétorqua Remus. "

Sirius appela James et Peter pour leurs signalé sa découverte.

"- C'est qui ? Demanda Peter.

- Elle ressemble à quoi ? Questionna James.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Coupa le lycanthrope."

C'était un grand mensonge et Remus le savait bien.

"- À d'autre mon Lunard , on est pas dupe ! Lui signala Sirius."

Le rouge monta aux joues de Remus , il ne pouvait pas caché la vérité à ses amis.

"- Alors c'est qui l'heureuse élue ? Demanda James.

- Eden Andersen. Lâcha Remus malgré lui.

- Elle est pas moche du tout. Ajouta Peter.

- Et elle elle t'aime ? Demanda Sirius."

Remus ne répondit rien mais leur montra la dernière page qu'elle ait écrit dans le journal.

"- Si ça c'est pas une déclaration alors je ne m'y connais pas ! Assura Sirius.

- Patmol à raison et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire , elle connait le secret je te signale ! Dit le petit Peter.

- Je ne sais pas … Je vais quand même pas allez la voir et lui dire que je l'aime aussi ! S'énerva le concernait."

Il eu alors droit alors à un regard plein de sous entendu de la part de ses trois amis.

"- Non … Mais alors là jamais de la vie."

Dit-il avant que ses amis s'emparèrent de lui et le trainèrent jusqu'à leurs salle commune pour le briefer.

Le lendemain . Une jeune fille assise dans un canapé de la salle commune de Serdaigle lisait une pièce de théâtre moldu du nom de Roméo et Juliette. Un hibou vint toquer à la fenêtre de la salle commune. Curieuse , la jeune fille posa son livre , ce leva et alla ouvrir à l'oiseau qui ce posa prêt d'elle. Il lui remit un petite enveloppe à son nom. Elle caressa la chouette qui prit son envole et ouvrit la lettre. Elle reconnue directement l'écriture de Remus.

_Eden , _

_Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoins-moi à l'embarcadère cette après-midi à 16h. _

_Remus. _

Eden était dans tous ses états. Elle ce demander ce qu'elle devait mettre. Quel pull ? Quel pantalon ? Quelle jupe ? Quelle robe ? Quelle paire de chaussures ? Quel parfum ? Argh !

La Serdaigle courra jusque dans son dortoir et ouvrit son armoire. Elle en sorti la moitié de ses vêtements. Elle tenta de les mariés entre eux , les essayais , les chiffonnais , s'énervait , se calmait et pour finir elle s'affala sur son lit.

Il lui restait à peine une heure et elle était encore en sous-vêtements , c'est alors qu'elle eu un éclair d'intelligence. Elle sortit de son armoire un débardeur bleu foncé , un pull col V de la même couleur. Un jean clair et une paire de bottes en cuir noir.

C'était une tenue sobre , elle aurait aimé ce faire plus belle que ça mais elle ne savait pas ce que Remus voulait lui dire. Dans le doute autant paraître normale. Pour finir elle ce parfuma légèrement , prit sa cape et sorti.

Eden traversait les couloirs. Le froid était mordant alors elle resserra sa cape sur elle. Elle arriva à l'extérieur et gémit quand sa peau entra en contact avec l'air gelé. Nous étions le 1ere décembre et on prévoyez de la neige pour le début de soirée.

Quand elle arriva à l'embarcadère , il était 16h05 , elle vit que Remus l'attendait déjà , il était seule , assis sur un banc. Les joues de la Serdaigle s'empourprèrent et elle avança timidement.

"- Tu voulais me voir ? Se risqua-elle."

Le Gryffondor sursauta.

"- Oui … Non … Enfin … je veux dire oui. Bafouilla-il.

- Ah... Et bien me voilà. Dis-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui."

Remus la détailla du regard , il l'a trouva belle , encore plus que d'habitude.

"- Je voulais te dire que … j'ai lu la suite du journal. Avoua-il.

- Oh … Eden baissa la tête.

- Et , je ressent pareil. Continua-il gêné ."

La Serdaigle releva la tête d'un coup et elle fixa le Gryffondor dans les yeux.

"- C'est à dire ? Demanda-elle.

- Je t'aime … Répondis Remus doucement."

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Eden et elle vint ce serrer contre le lycanthrope. Il lui releva le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce moment la neige commença à tomber à gros flocons. Dire qu'ils étaient heureux était un euphémisme , ils était fou de joie , fou de bonheur , fou d'amour.

Remus Lupin marchait dans les rues enneigées de Prés-Au-Lard. Il devait trouver le plus beau cadeau possible pour Eden. Ah son Eden … son ange tombait du ciel. Depuis exactement 25 jours et 15 minutes ils sortaient ensemble. 25 jours et 15 minutes de bonheur pour Remus. Eden était sa première petite amie et il savait déjà qu'elle serait la seule. Il entra alors dans la boutique préféré de sa petite amie. Une bijouterie , tenue par une vielle femme. Il y régnait toujours une atmosphère heureuse et romantique car , en effet , la plupart des clients étaient des couples.

Le loup garou sorti de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard. Il cacha le petit paquet dans sa poche quand il entendit une voix plus que familière l'appelé.

"- Remus ! Cria une jeune femme en lui sautant dessus.

- Eden ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas ce retrouver avant ce soir ? Dit il surpris.

- Je sais mais je voulais te faire un coucou , tu me manque. Dit elle avec une moue irrésistible.

- Tu es incorrigible ! Tu as fini tes achats ?

- Affirmatif ! Tu sais ce qui me ferais plaisir ?

- Non , mais tu vas me le dire. Affirma Remus.

- Qu'on aille faire un tour chez Madame Pieddodu ! Rien que tous les deux. Dit-elle tout sourire.

- Comme il te plaira."

Sur ce il partirent main dans la main.

Le soir arriva bien vite et tout les élèves qui étaient rester pour Noël ce retrouvaient dans la grande salle. Remus et Eden ce retrouvèrent parmi le peu d'élève restaient. Ils s'assirent au bout de la table dressée pour une vingtaine de personne. Le repas ce déroula bien et enfin , vint le moment des cadeaux. Eden ce tourna vers Remus et lui tendit une petite boite. Tandis que le Gryffondor lui tendait une petite boîte carrée.

Remus ouvrit en premier le paquet. Il y découvrit une chaîne en or sertie d'un pendentif en forme de tête de loup. Derrière était graver la date de leurs rencontre. Le loup-garou sourit de toute ses dents.

Eden de son côté ouvrit la petite boîte carrée et y découvrit une bague en or sertie d'un saphirson prénom ainsi que celui de Remus étaient gravés sur les côtés de la bague. Elle vint alors ce coller contre son amour et lui chuchota à l'oreille que c'était le plus beau de tous ses Noël.

Le directeur de l'école les observaient de loin et souri à cette vision. Il l'avait vu venir gros comme un hippogriffe. Il repensa à ses années collèges. Après tout quoi de plus beau qu'un amour innocent d'adolescent ?


End file.
